


Let's make this a Lazy Saturday

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: The Luversen Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: After catching up on some work at the Office, Lena just wants to spend the rest of her Saturday being lazy with her Husband and Wife. But, when she comes home to find them in the shower, her plans for a lazy Saturday go right out the window.





	Let's make this a Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt like it.

5:35 A.M. is what Lena sees on her electronic clock. She knows she has work she needs to catch up on, but she just can't stand to leave her Husband, James and her Wife, Kara behind in bed. Besides, it's cold in this house. So, the idea of getting out of a warm bed isn't very appealing. But, she can't stop thinking about the new project that L Corp is building. She just needs to iron out a few details, _then_ she can spend the rest of her Saturday, Lounging around the house. And possibly hang out with their daughter. So, in seemingly one fluid motion, Lena slides out of bed, takes a quick hot shower, gets dressed, kisses both James and Kara on their cheeks, and heads out the Door.

 

Almost an hour later exactly, Lena pulls up in her personal parking space in the Parking garage and is on her way up to the office. After scanning her badge, the security guard at the desk lets her in. "Good Morning, Ms. Luthor." The guard speaks. "Good Morning, Peter." Lena says back. "How are you and Andrew doing?" 

"We're doing better! Thank you! That weekend in Coast City that you recommended really brought the spark back in a big way." Peter says. Lena places her purse and Briefcase onto the conveyer belt for a metal detector. She then removes her two golden wedding bands from both ring fingers and puts them into a tray. And onto the Conveyer belt.

Lena smiles. "Oh! Good for you both! I'm glad to hear it. It's done wonders for the three of us. So, I'm happy it's done the same for you!" Peter smiles brightly. "So, the two decided to get an early start then, huh?" Peter questions. Lena looks confused. "Two? Is there someone else here?"

"Only Ms. Arias." Peter answers. Lena passes through the Metal detector without any problems. "See you later!" Lena says, grabbing her purse and Briefcase. "See you!" Peter says back.

 

Lena strolls into her office to find Sam sitting on the sofa, hard at work on a laptop. "Sam?" Lena asks. Sam looks up with a smile. "Oh, Morning!" Sam calls out, tiredly. "Hey. What're you doing here this early on a Saturday?" Lena questions. 

"I guess I had the same idea as you. We're so close to finishing the free Energy project, that I don't wanna waste another second thinking about it." Lena sits at her desk. "Me either. Let's wrap this up so we can go home to our families, yeah?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Sam says.

They probably spend the next 20 minutes, typing away at their computers before they eventually say another word to each other. "So, do you guys have any plans for today?" Sam questions.

"We probably gonna go no further than the Keeping Room couch. It'll be nice to just _sit_ and be a family, just the 4 of us." Lena says.

"Wow! What's that like?" Sam asks.

"It's an adjustment. You know, when it was just me and Kara, it was nice to have someone you love living with you. And then, when the two of us started dating James, it just felt right. Like the three of us just complete one another. I know that sounds corny, but I don't have any other way to describe." 

"No. It's sounds nice. Sweet. I mean, I know what all three of you have been through. What you have to do every single day. James, the CEO of Cat-Co and your Business (And Pleasure) Partner during the day and Guardian at night. Kara, your top Reporter and _Supergirl_. I Mean there has to be something to look forward to at the end of the day, right?" Sam proposes.

"Right. And not without it's share of problems." Lena points out.

"Of Course." Sam agrees.

"Speaking of Families, how's yours?" Lena questions.

"Doing pretty good. You know, it was hard just not always being there for Rubi, but ever since Mon-El come into our lives, things have just been wonderful for the three of us. He's at home with Rubi right now."

"Wow! Mon-el playing family man. Talk about a turnaround. When I met him, I thought he was a jerk to Kara. The two of them just didn't seem to fit. Like they were holding each other back. But, I'm glad that things are going so well for you. I guess it really does take the right person to bring out the best in others." Lena says, smiling brightly.

"He's definitely be a blessed for me and Rubi. Oh, um. I wanted to ask you yesterday. Does Niobe like the Circus?"

"Yes, we took her to see the Haly Circus in Gotham last year. They having it again this year in National City, right?" Lena questions.

"Yep. It's on the 11th." Sam says.

"I'll see if she wants to go and get back to you." Lena says.

"Great!" Sam says.

 

 

"Now, are you sure it's no big deal?" James asks Alex. "James! It's okay. We love Niobe and miss her. And I know the three of you would want a little time to yourselves, so don't stress out about it." James nods and turns his attention to a cute little 4 year old girl with light brown skin and curly hair. She's dressed in warm clothes and carrying a Supergirl backpack (Because why not). Behind her walks Kara, wearing her robe. James smiles at his daughter.

"You're ready to go, Baby?" James asks.

"I'm all packed up, Daddy!" Niobe says with a smile. Maggie takes her by the hand and leads her to the car. "Come on, squirt. I'll let you turn on the sirens, if you wanted."

"Yah! I like driving fast, Auntie Maggie!" Kara looks up at Alex with a surprising smile.

"Hey!" James calls out. Maggie shrugs with a huge smile. "Don't you have my daughter flying up and down the road like a crazy woman. Hey!"

"Say bye to Daddy and Mama K, Niobe!" Maggie says.

"Bye, Daddy! Bye, Mama! I love you." James stops short of saying something to Maggie. So, instead he says, "Love you too, Baby! Have fun!"

:Bye, sweet girl!" Kara says laughing. Alex watches her wife with a smile. "Hey! I'm driving!" Alex calls to Niobe. "We don't actually let her drive, just so you know." Alex says laying her hand on James' shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze.  "We'll have her back later this afternoon!" Alex says hugging James and Kara.

"Come on, Auntie Alex! Daylight's burning!" Niobe calls out. All three of them share a laugh. "Bye, guys!" Alex heads out the door. "Bye!" They both say back. James looks at Kara. "Where did she learn to say that?" He asks before closing the door.

"I can't even remember the last time she saw Grammy Eliza." James says.

"It's been a while, for sure." Kara says taking James by the hand. They're both wearing two golden rings on both of their ring fingers. They stop walking when they hear the engine for Maggie car, driving away from the house.

"You think that's Maggie...?" James wonders. "Yep." Says Kara. 

"Damn! I _really_ don't like it when she does shit like that. Man, she makes me nervous..." Kara turns and cups his left cheek. "Hey, hey, hey! James, Baby! You worry too much! She's in good hands with her aunts." James still isn't sure about it, and Kara can sense it. "She's my first child, Kara. I can't help it."

"Well, maybe I can take your mind off it." Kara says, removing her robe and revealing her _very_ naked body. James watches her walk towards the bathroom. Kara been gaining weight in all the right places. 'When did she get a booty?' James thinks. 'In fact, when did Lena get one?' James has noticed. "Jimmy?" Kara says Singing, bringing James back into the present. "Oh, coming!" James says as he struggles to get out of his clothes.

 

Kara starts the shower and checks the water. When's hot enough, she looks back to see James' naked backside and his butt once he removes his sweatpants. 'Ohh, Rao!' Kara thinks. 'My husband is mm-mm-mm, Beautiful!' When James, now _very_ naked himself, walks into the room, he sees Kara staring at him with lust in her eyes. James makes his way into the Bathroom, where Kara is waiting with open arms. James pulls her in for a kiss while she reaches down, stroking him off. The kissing turns passionate as James' hands explore her backside. One of his hands massages her clit and she grabs James by the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

Once thy stop to breath, Kara, still stroking James, leads him to the shower. She grabs a washcloth and a bar of soap and lathers up. She stands in Jimmy's arms, kissing him while she scrubs his back. Once done, she moves the towel down to his semi-hard length and gets it nice and soapy. James sets one of her legs on the edge of the tub and begins to finger Kara. Kara moans into his mouth. James takes the washcloth and washes her front. And while doing so, he rubs his dick up against her clit. He always to love to tease her and Lena. He lays the towel on her thigh, and rinses her off, stopping the kiss. He cups both of her breasts, massaging them and Kara's eyes roll to the back of her head. But, once his fingers find her clit again, she actually has to stop herself from using her heat vision. He turns her around and washes her body with his right hand. His left is back in Kara's pussy. Kara reaches and grabs Jimmy's dick and stroke him off again.

Once they've finished their shower, they dry each other off. But they don't even bother to finish, because their back to kissing again. James drops his towel and gently cups Kara's face. He then directs her lips to his chest, down to his abs, and eventually to his dick. kara stokes him as she sucks him off. James can't control the volume of his moans. "Aww, shit! Just like that. Oh, yeah!" James takes her by the head and fucks into her mouth. "Give me that mouth! Uh-huh! Oh, shit!" He then lets her go and she resumes. He then picks her up by her arms and pulls her back in for another kiss. He walks her back into the bedroom and turns her around and pushes her onto the bed. Kara lays up against the edge of the bed and opens her legs. James runs his tongue up and down her pussy. Kara moans loudly. James hear it and grabs her ass, slapping it. "Pick that ass up! I want it in the air!" James orders and Kara complies. He then lays her head against the mattress, still running his tongue in and out of Kara's pussy. "You taste so fucking good!"

 

Lena walks through the front door and throws her briefcase on the couch. She starts to remove her jacket when she hears a beautiful sound, Kara moaning uncontrollably and James grunting in pleasure. She loses herself in the sound until she realizes 'Is Niobe listening to this?!' Lena dashes off to her room to find it empty with most of her favorite toys. 'Oh! She's with Alex and Maggie!' Lena realizes. 'Now! Time for me to steal the show!'

 

Lena walks into their bedroom to find James standing with Kara in his arms, thrusting into her. he's back is to the door, so he can't see Lena. Kara's Moaning are a lot louder with the bedroom door now open. Kara's arms are wrapped James' neck, her legs around his waist. Lena looks to see James' ass shaking as he continues his fluid motion of fucking the girl of steel. Lena's eyes follow the length of his spine up to his broad shoulders to Kara's eyes, full of lust, staring at her. 

Lena hushes Kara, slowly removes her jacket. Kara smiles and bites into James' shoulder, eyes never leaving Lena. Lena then slowly and seductively removes her button down shirt and pulls down her black skirt. Her lustful eyes and devilish grin focused on her two lovers as they pleasure each other. Lena turns around and sways her hips in a very slow, very sexy way. She turns her head, her smile never fading and her eyes still on Kara. Kara's moans get even louder as she watches Lena lowers her sexy thong just below her ass and lets them fall gradually down to her feet as she continues to seduce Kara. Her hands work to remove her bra and turns back around just as soon as she opens it. She lets it fall to the floor and squeezes her breasts. She's now slowly walking towards James, her eyes now back on his ass, licking her lips and reaching out for it. She then slaps both cheeks with both hands at once. James turns around in surprise.

"Oh! Hey, Babe! When did you get here?" Kara couldn't get out of James' arms fast enough. "About two minutes ago." Kara wraps her arms around Lena's neck, Kissing her lips. Lena smiles and returns the kiss. She rests her hands on Kara's ass. Kara leans her head to one side, sucking and caressing Lena's Breasts. Lena opens one eye at James and gestures for him to follow them. Lena walks backwards until she feel the wall. Kara kisses her pleasantly, her fingers in Lena's pussy. James walks behind Kara and sticks his dick in her ass. Kara moans into Lena's mouth. And Lena sticks two of her own fingers in Kara's center.

James thrusts himself in and out of Kara. "hmm-mm!" Kara says as she kisses Lena's neck. She works her tongue up and down Lena's neck and kisses her chest. Once Kara's reached her breasts, she wraps her lips around them, sucking on them. James pulls out of Kara and strokes himself. Kara pouts and James puts himself back inside of her again, grabbing both of her hips as he fucks into her.

James bends Lena over the bathroom sink and takes her front behind. Kara stands at the doorway, fingering herself. Lena's eyes are screwed closed as James fucks her pussy, moaning in pleasure. He leans to one side so Kara can see her man going in and out of their wife. Lena opens her eyes and looks at Kara through her reflection in the mirror and the looks she gives her causes Kara to walk over and kiss her again. Kara holds Lena's face close to hers as she plants kisses on her lips and face. Lena whispers to Kara saying, 'watch this.' She then backs her ass up against James' Dick and he moans in pure delight. "Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Lena baby, Fuck!" Lena smiles and kisses Kara. Lena walks back, causing James to walk back. Lena then bends completely over, bending her knees and supporting herself by grabbing her knees. She then twerks/fucks James dick and Kara walks behind her to get a better view. James brings his hands up to his head and his eyes rolls back. Moaning into the Ceiling. 

Kara flicks his left nipple with her tongue and James lowers his hand to finger Kara Again.

James walks over to the toilet and lays down the cold lid and sits on it. Lena then straddles his hips and rides him. James stares at her titties bouncing in his head. unable to help himself, James sticks his face inbetween them. Lena giggles and playfully smothers James with her breasts. James then grabs both of Lena's hip, thrusting into her. "Oh, Fuck!" Lena screams. Her eyes go wide and she grabs the back of James' head as he stands, fucking into her more fluently. He then backs her into the Bathroom wall and fucks her up against. Kara stands behind him, running her tongue up his spine. She loves the taste of his sweat. He's fingers are once again inside Kara.

James has Kara in the tub, bent over as he takes her from behind. Lena kneels down, massaging Kara's clit and James' Balls. Kara looks over her shoulder at James and he comes in for a kiss. Kara wraps her right hand around his head to deepen the kiss.

Later, Kara is on her knees on the bathroom, ass in the air with Lena just above her. James takes turns fucking both Lena and Kara. As he pulls out of Kara, he strokes himself and puts himself into Lena. And vice versa. When he feels himself getting close, he has both of his wives, on their knees before him. The ladies watch him stroke himself with eager looks on their faces. He puts himself in Lena's mouth, fucking her. He pulls out, strokes and places himself in Kara's mouth. When he's just about there, He picks Kara up back into his arms ands thrusts into her until he comes into her. James lowers her back onto the floor and they all join together in a three way passionate kiss.

 

12:45 PM is what is says on Lena's electronic Clock. James, Lena, and Kara all laid together from big spoon to little spoon (In exactly that order). They have been asleep from almost 3 1/2 hours, Completely exhausted. Before she realizes it, Lena's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, Momma!" Niobe's voice shouts over the phone.

"Hey, Honey!" Lena says tiredly. "Where'd you go, Baby?"

"I went to sat Grammy Eliza!" Niobe says.

"You did? Did you have fun?" Lena says.

"Uh-huh! I helped Grandpa Jeremiah work on his shed!"

"(Playfully gasping) Big girl! I'm so proud of you!" Lena says.

"Thank you, Momma!" Niobe shouts back. At this point, James and Kara are awake and smiling bright that their little girl had such a fun time. Lena sits up in bed. "Am I gotta see you later?"

"You'll see me in about..." Lena can hear her talking with Alex. "... 10 minutes!"

'10 minutes?!' Lena thinks to herself. She leans forward. "Uh... Okay, baby! I'll see you then, ok?"

"Okay! Love you!" Niobe says.

"Love you too, sweet Girl! Bye!" Lena says.

"BYE!" Niobe says then hangs up. Lena looks around frantically. 'Niobe's coming!" James and Kara are already sliding out from opposite ends of the bed. "Yeah, we heard." James says. As they straighten up the bedroom, the bathroom, and frantically trying to collect all their clothes. "I thought we had more time than that!" Kara says. "We're gonna need another shower!" 

"I've already had one this morning, thank you." Lena as she collects her clothes. "Do you really want to kiss her right after we did what we just did?" James questions. 

"Yeah, good point!" Lena agrees, following behind James and Kara as they head for the shower. "I never thought that having one child could be this much fun." Lena says with a smile.

"Well, think of how much more fun you get to have with two!" Kara Throws out. James gets the shower going and they all hop in.

So much for a lazy Saturday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so I'm clear, James is wearing two wedding bands on both of his ring fingers, one for Lena and one for Kara.  
> Kara has one for James and one for Lena and Lena has one for James and one for Kara. A redundant and needless explanation, I know. But, once again, I just wanted to be clear. Anyway!
> 
> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


End file.
